The subject disclosure relates to quantum circuits (e.g., quantum processors), and more specifically, to quantum circuit design. Quantum computing employs quantum physics to encode information rather than binary digital techniques based on transistors. For example, a quantum circuit can employ quantum bits (e.g., qubits) that operate according to a superposition principle of quantum physics and an entanglement principle of quantum physics. The superposition principle of quantum physics allows each qubit to represent both a value of “1” and a value of “0” at the same time. The entanglement principle of quantum physics states allows qubits in a superposition to be correlated with each other. For instance, a state of a first value (e.g., a value of “1” or a value of “0”) can depend on a state of a second value. As such, a quantum circuit can employ qubits to encode information rather than binary digital techniques based on transistors. However, design of a quantum circuit is generally difficult and/or time consuming as compared to conventional binary digital devices. As such, a user interface can be employed to facilitate design of a quantum circuit. In one example, Douglass et al., U.S. Patent Publication No. 2018/0246848, discloses that “a topology or hardware graph of a quantum processor is modifiable, for example prior to embedding of a problem, for instance by creating chains of qubits, where each chain which operates as a single or logical qubit to impose a logical graph on the quantum processor. A user interface (UI) allows a user to select a topology suited for embedding a particular problem or type of problem, to supply parameters that define the desired topology, or to supply or specify a problem graph or problem definition from which a processor-based system determines or selects an appropriate topology or logical graph to impose.” However, it is difficult and/or time consuming to design a quantum circuit using conventional user interfaces such as, for example, the user interface disclosed by Douglass et al.